Black Bloods
by Ryle Culler
Summary: She owns her own company and she wants to have a school experience. What will happen when things change and go out of control? KanamexOC ZeroxOC Hope you enjoy! Rates T for Language
1. Cross Academy

Name: Tsukinomaru, Kitsune (Last: made up, First: Fox)  
Age:16  
Eyes: gold with red flakes  
Height: 6'0  
Weight: 125 (Foxy body get it!)  
Past: At this time you are 6. Your parents are very abusive; and you hate it. Your parents think you were a mistake and you weren't worth anything except the money they got from the government. They used that to by drugs and booze. That was the only thing you were good for money for drugs and booze' they would probably even sell you off if they wanted drugs bad enough. They sent you away to a school far away from where they were. They shipped you to Japan: the lived in the U.S. They didn't want you around anymore; they got tired of seeing your face. You were kind of relieved when they did that: it meant you were able to start fresh and not be called a druggie because your parents were drug dealers.(KN: Oh!...any your parents beat you so much that you came to have a weak body...like fighting sickness not strength...that you had great deal of. Sorry just had to add that because it was necessary for the story!)  
Present: It is now 10 years later. You now live in Japan, in small apartment. You are able to afford it because you run your own company called Trinity Advance. You have finished college (OT: Wa...What?! KN: Advanced placement and for those who don't know thats when you skip a grade. QT: Oh!) You have decided to go back to school mainly because you didn't want to get bored. You have changed your name from Akuma, Bakimono (Demon Monster) which is what you parents named you, to Tsukiomaru, Kitsune. You are going to Cross Academy. You have a GPA (Grade Point Average) of 4.0 and more.  
Personality: Varies(1)

Your alarm went off once again, glaring at the noisy box that woke you saw it read 4:10 A.M. and you had to be at the school at 6:00 A.M. though even that was really early. You drug yourself from under the safety of your bed and regrettably went to do your morning routine. You could feel the warmth leave you while you walked onto the tiled bathroom floor. Your feet screaming because of the harsh cold floor. You turned on the water to let it heat up and stripped off your clothes that consisted of a black tank top that said Bite Me and black sleep pants with bleeding hearts. When finished you got into the shower and enjoyed the hot water the ran down your half-asleep muscles. You finished you shower and hopped out doing the rest of your morning routine. When finished you went to your room and into you closet to get your new uniform. you despised skirts so you got the male uniform. You kept you long hair, but you tied it back into a loose ponytail though(2). You grabbed your bag and grabbed your books and headed for the door. Grabbing your keys on the way out(3). You were now on your way to the school and remembered the conversation you had with Headmaster Cross.

**Flash Back**

"Hello" -someone in a singsong voice said which gave you and instant headache.  
"Hello, is this the office of Headmaster Cross?" - you asked over the phone; you were currently on the plane to where ever the school was.  
"Yes, this is Headmaster Cross." - the man replied from the other end.  
"Oh? I would like to speak with you about becoming a student at Cross Academy" - I said.  
"Really?" -He asked in disbelief.  
"Yes, and I would like to apply as soon as possible, it doesn't matter what the cost is I just need to be applied into the school." - I said.  
"Yes, well you will have to fill-" - he began to say before I interrupted him.  
" I have already filled out the application and registration papers. If you would give me your fax number I would gladly send them to you now." - I said impatiently.  
"Miss Tsukinomaru? What reason would you have for coming back to school? I see you have already finished college." - He asked.  
" Yes, I know that. I wanted to attend this academy so that I can acquaint myself with the culture more. I have lived in Japan for 10 years and have not interacted with anyone in that time. Unless it was someone in my company or the teachers to get my grades, that was simply it." - I said  
"You have a company?" - He asked.  
"Huh?...Oh! Yes, I have my own company called Trinity Advance." - I said. Knowing full well that I supply them with their blood tablets.  
"R...Right then, since I have received your application and registration papers you are officially a student of Cross Academy." - He said  
"Thank you Headmaster Cross, I look forward to seeing you at school tomorrow I already have the uniform so no need to worry about it." - I said.  
"You already have the uniform? You mean you knew you were going to get excepted?" - He asked.  
"No, I figured if I couldn't get in then I would just buy the place and make myself a student." - I said.  
"See you tomorrow!"- He yelled.

Headmaster Cross's POV

"Hello." - I said in may normal sing song voice.  
"Hello, is this the office of Headmaster Cross?" -asked a cold, young voice.  
"Yes, this is Headmaster Cross." - I said.  
"Oh? I would like to speak with you about becoming a student at Cross Academy" - he replied.  
"Really?" - I asked in disbelief.  
"Yes, and I would like to apply as soon as possible, it doesn't matter what the cost is I just need to be applied into the school." - he said.  
"Yes, well you will have to fill-" - I began to say but he interrupted me.  
" I have already filled out the application and registration papers. If you would give me your fax number I would gladly send them to you now." - he replied impatiently.  
I gave him my fax number and when I saw the application and registration papers I about fell out of my big chair. **He already finished college?! Then what does he want from here?!** I got back on the phone and asked him.  
"Tsukinomaru-san? What reason would you have for coming back to school? I see you have already finished college." - I said. I didn't notice that Kaname had entered the room and he was listening intently to our conversation.  
" Yes, I know that. I wanted to attend this academy so that I can acquaint myself with the culture more. I have lived in Japan for 10 years and have not interacted with anyone in that time. Unless it was someone in my company or the teachers to get my grades that was simply it." - he said in a monotone voice that sent shivers down my spine. **He has a company?!**  
"You have a company?" - I asked in disbelief  
"Huh?...Oh! Yes, I have my own company called Trinity Advance." - he said and my jaw dropped. **He owns the company that makes the blood tablets for the vampire students here at the academy?!**  
"R...Right then, since I have received your application and registration papers you are officially a student of Cross Academy." - I said in my sing song voice and got a growl in response. My face went blue and had lines running down my head. **Did he just growl?!**  
"Thank you Headmaster Cross, I look forward to seeing you at school tomorrow I already have the uniform so no need to worry about it." - he said. **What?!** I thought.  
"You already have the uniform? You mean you knew you were going to get excepted?" - I asked.  
"No, I figured if I couldn't get in then I would just buy the place and make myself a student." - he said.  
I sweat dropped. **He was going to buy the school?!**  
"See you tomorrow!"- I yelled.

Kaname's POV

I just heard their whole conversation. Tsukinomaru**?** I thought. **I know that name from somewhere? Where have I heard that before? Wait...Tsukinomaru!? She couldn't be related to them, could she!?** Headmaster Cross had not seen me yet so I left before he saw me I needed time to think.

**End Flash Back**

Kitsune's POV

I just pulled into the driveway to the parking area of the academy and found a parking spot. Not that there weren't any, I mean geez does anyone drive a car?! It was still dark, I looked at the time to see that it was only 5:25 A.M. and school didn't start until 7:00 P.M.. I turned off the car and grabbed my bag and shut the car door. As I walked away I saw some people looking at my car so I hit the lock and armed the alarm. It was hooked up with the latest security systems for cars. As I walked I felt a pair of eyes burning into my back. I just ignored it and kept walking. I went to the Headmasters Office to great him when I heard some voices on the other side so I decided not to interrupt and went to memorize the school building and my classes. It was a simple layout and I memorized it easily. When I looked at my watch it read 5:55 A.M. so I went back the Headmaster's Office. I heard no voices and knocked on the door. From the other side I heard a lot of noises that made a sweat drop form on the back of my head. I felt those eyes on me again but brushed it off. The Headmaster finally came to the door and looked quite out off breath.

"Oh! You must be Tsukinomaru-san. Come on in my dear." - he said moving aside so that I could come in.  
"You can call me Kit, Cross-san." - I said addressing him by his first name. He looked at me surprised then smiled and ran at me. He hit me so hard that he knocked me over, which surprised me. I knew all kinds of self defense, yet he knocked me over so easily.  
"You remember me?! I'm soooo happy!" - he said while rubbing his face on mine making me very uncomfortable. I had landed on the floor facing the door and just happened to see a pair of black booted feet. Then I heard someone say  
"Dad get off of him! What are you doing!?"  
Cross got off of me and went to his emo corner. I got up quickly and dusted myself off. I looked to the person. Cross got out of his emo corner and came over to me and said  
"Yuuki this is Kitsune-kun, Kitsune-kun this is Yuuki my daughter."  
"Your daughter, I didn't know you were the one for children Cross-san!" - I said as I inwardly laughed at the new name he gave me.  
"Well I adopted her and took her in when she was 10." - he said to me.  
"Well it was nice meeting you but I must be on my way to class, it seems that I did not watch the time." - I said as I began to leave the office.  
"Wait! Kitsune-kun I would greatly appreciate it if you would become a Perfect!" - said Cross-san  
" Yes that would be fine." - I said.  
"What?" - two voices said at the same time.  
I turned around to meet silver eyes staring into my gold ones.  
"Wait dad/Cross you can't be serious, he doesn't even know about them!" - they said at the same time.

I laughed, for the first time in a long time. These two were very a like even if they don't realize it.  
"What's so funny?" - asked the silver haired boy who is now in front of me.  
"That you two are completely wrong about the fact that I don't know about _them_." - I stated blankly.  
"He is right you two, he should know who _they_ are. He provides them _their_ _blood_ tablets."- Cross-san saving me the explanation.  
"What?" - they said again.  
"Yes, well I'll be going to my classes now if you don't mind?"- I asked.  
"Wait! Don't you need to be shown around?" - Yuuki asked.  
"There is no need I memorized the building's floor plan and classrooms" - I said then walked out of the office.

Now that it was over I put my cold mask on once more preparing to face the students and their adoration for new hot guys. Yes I was known as a male for my company as well, I only do it to uphold the companies honor. As I came to my room door the classroom was...empty? I looked at the room number and then to the schedule and then to my watch to see that it was only 6:50. I sighed as I went to the back of the room and sat down taking in the classroom that I occupied. Ten minutes later the classroom began to fill up and thus began the fan girl screams that I dreaded oh so much. The bell then rang and everyone sat down waiting for the teacher to come in. The teacher came in and the students stood up and bowed. He scanned the room his eyes landing on me. He told the class that there was a new student and asked me to come up and introduce myself. I got up from my seat and went up to the front of the room. I introduced myself and then sat down. He then began class. **How Boring**

**Fast Forward to Night Class Changing**

The girls were very annoying and wouldn't shut up. **You think that if they couldn't get passed you the first time you stopped them the wouldn't try again right.** Well these girls were stubborn. I saw that Yuuki was having trouble and Zero was no where to be found. I thought of an idea.

"Excuse me ladies, but could you please calm down. The Night Class will come out soon so could you please calm down?" - asked with a smile that would stop anyone in their tracks.

Well it worked but they did there superhuman squeal and began to hoard around me and began asking questions as if they had never seen me before. I looked over and saw Yuuki giving me sympathetic looks. That's when I felt someones eyes on me again but this time with the intent to kill. **What?** I thought as I turned around to see that Kaname the head of the vampire students was glaring at me with the intent to kill. **Yuuki** I thought. **They do look similar to each other but what could it be?** I felt the girls in front of me push to get to him. One of them stepped on my foot, I cringed and took a step back. That's when they pushed forward again. They almost pushed me over.

"Ladies please could you settle down, you will hurt yourselves if your not too careful." - I said.  
**Oh-no!** I thought as the girls screamed 'Kyaaaaaaa!' I covered my sensitive ears. That's were things went haywire, the girls were asking too many questions and they began to grip my clothes and one of them hugged me. I was starting to freak out. I was okay until one of them grabbed my ass. Thats when I fell down onto the ground and thats when they covered me like it was a dog pile. I couldn't breath. I had one of the big breasted one's breasts in my face suffocating me. If I was a man I could die happily but I was a woman and I was dieing. Luckily this didn't happen until the Night Class was in the building. Zero and Yuuki came to my rescue and pulled the girls off of me but it had been too late I had passed out already. The girls had pushed me down so hard that I hit my head.

Zero's POV

I saw that new guy...what's his name...ah! it was Kitsune. He was trying to hold back the fan girls of Cross Academy. He was doing pretty well until one of them stepped on his foot. I cringed I knew how much that hurt. But he just took a step back with a smile still plastered on his face.  
Then he said - "Ladies please could you settle down, you will hurt yourselves if your not too careful."  
**Oh-no** I saw that he soon regretted it. The Night Class was already in the building so I didn't have to worry about them, just him. I looked from the building to Kitsune and saw that he was falling with the girls on top of him. **Ah shit** He hit his head off of the ground and I saw he was being suffocated by one of the girls breasts. Well that's a nice way to go I said in my head. I ran over to him and started to get to girls off of him. I yelled for Yuuki and asked her to come help.  
"Right" - she called as she came over.  
Once we got all of the girls off of him, we found that he had already passed out. He was all scratched up and his uniform was ripped a little. I sighed as I picked him up. **What the fuck? Hes really light** I took him to the Headmaster to see what he wanted to do with him. Yuuki had come with me to make sure that Kitsune was alright.

"Dad, don't you think we should call his parents so they won't worry?" - Yuuki asked Cross.  
"Oh! Yes that would be a great idea Yuuki."- He said.  
"Zero you can lay Kit-kun down here." - He said while he pointed to the couch. I walked over and set him down. Yuuki came back in the room looking flustered.  
"Dad, he doesn't have any emergency contacts! What are we going to do?" - She asked.  
"Wha...What do you mean no emergency contacts when I looked over the paper..." - He said as he took the paper from Yuuki and his eyes went wide.  
"Don't worry about it I will watch over him you two go to your rooms and sleep okay." - He said.

Your POV

I felt pain. Then I opened my eyes that felt really heavy. I heard people talking.

"Dad, he doesn't have any emergency contacts! What are we going to do?" - She asked.  
"Wha...What do you mean no emergency contacts when I looked over the paper..." - Cross-san said then went quite.  
"Don't worry about it I will watch over him you two go to your rooms and sleep okay." - He said.

I stood up quickly and regretted it. I fell flat on my face and groaned in pain as I rubbed my face. I looked up to find three people staring at me: Cross-san, Yuuki, and Zero. Cross helped me up and asked Zero to take me to the infirmary to fix up my wounds. Zero took me to the infirmary and sat me down on one of the beds. He went to the cabinet and got out some peroxide, cotton swabs, and some medical tweezers. He came over and asked me to take off my shirt. I took off my coat which was ruined and ripped off the sleeves of the undershirt.

"That works too." -he said.

He then began to clean the wounds and put compacts on them. Then he went behind me to wrap my head. It was then that I felt this aura something that just wasn't right. It was coming from behind me. I went to turn around when Zero stopped me.

"Don't turn around Kitsune!"- he said his voice straining.  
"Zero what's wrong?!" - I asked.  
"Nothing just don't turn around." - he said in pain.

I didn't listen to him and broke free from him. When I turned around I saw that his eyes where red. **Zero's a vampire?!** He looked so pained I walked up to him and came to him level my hair falling over my one shoulder exposing my neck. He looked at me then looked somewhere else. At my neck. **Oh-no** Zero had me pinned to the bed in mere seconds looking lustfully at my throat.  
"Zero what are you doing let me go." - I said as calm as I could.

"Zero?!" - I said desperately.  
He bent down so that I could feel his breath on my skin. He licked my throat were the jugular vein was. **He...he licked me?! **  
"Zero stop!"  
He wouldn't listen to me. That's when I felt him bite my neck. My eyes went wide and I let out a gasp. I could feel him drink from me and could hear him slurp up my blood hungrily. I heard myself moan. But that's when Kaname came into the infirmary. He came over and got Zero off of me and throw him to the wall.

"I knew it would come to this Kiriyu." - he said as he came over to me.

Memories of my mother and father flashed before my eyes. Those horrid memories. Just as he was about two feet in front of me I jumped off of the bed and ran to the opposite corner of the room. Kaname looked at me weirdly then made an advance on me. I began to whimper.  
"Don't worry I won't hurt you." - he said. Just what your father said before beat you.  
He continued walk over near and near. **N-NO!**  
"No don't come near me, don't hit me father!" - I pleaded to my haunting memories.

Kaname gave me a sad look and Zero looked at me wide eyed. He thought that I was afraid of him, but he found out that my father was the one I was afraid of.  
"Kitsune I won't hurt you I promise" Kaname pleaded.  
That snapped me out of my memories and I focused my eyes on him then they flashed to Zero. Zero looked away from me. I reached my out a hand to him.  
"Ze-Zero please come here, I know you didn't mean anything. Come here I will help you." - I said in a pleading voice yet soothing.  
Zero walked over to me and sat down in front of me. Kaname stood back and watched my every move. I reached into my shirt and pulled out a dagger. Both Kaname's and Zero's eye widen. Zero went to back up.  
" No Zero I don't want to kill you. Just watch." - I said.  
I took a beep breath and plunged the dagger into my shoulder. Kaname took a step forward.  
"NO...Kaname stay were you are." - I said.  
I twisted the dagger and I heard metal against metal. **There it is** I pulled the dagger out and stuck my fingers into the wound. I pulled out a little metal box. I wiped it off on my shirt and opened it. Inside held the latest research on human-turned-vampire-to level E. I took out the little injection needle and the serum. I uncapped the needle and stuck it in the serum and took out only 10ml.  
"Zero this will hurt but it will help you fight from becoming a level E." - I said. Feeling myself slipping from consciousness.  
I came close to Zero nearly on his lap and leaned against him putting my head on his right shoulder to distracting him from the needle. Then I stuck him with it in a very quick motion. Kaname barley even saw it as he stared in awe. That little bit took the last of my energy and so I passed out only hoping that the trial serum would work for Zero as it had me.  
"I'm sorry Zero if this doesn't w..o...r..k." - I said with what ever I had left then darkness consumed me.

Kaname's POV

I just watched a Kitsune the new boy at school, injected Kiriyu with some type of serum out of his shoulder. He injected it into him and with is last breath said, "I'm sorry Zero it this doesn't w..o...r..k." then he passed out. Kiriyu just sat there not moving. I walked around and looked at him his eyes glazed over. I picked up Kitsune and took him over to one of the beds and laid him down onto it.  
**How could such a young soul, knowing nothing much about us, help this much?**  
I had to get the headmaster and tell him about this. When I was finished he looked at me with a grim expression.

"Kitsune, was abused as a child, did you know that Kaname?" - he asked  
I stood there shocked. He was abused. That's why he...  
"Kaname you must understand that if his memories resurface that he would most likely die. Since you calmed him down, he will most likely bond to you. Which means I will have to transfer him to the Night Class." - He said.  
"Cross, what is Kitsune?"- I asked. Cross was surprised that I asked.  
"He is an X-human-vampire." - he said.  
**He's and X-human-vampire?! How could that be?!**  
"Kaname you must watch over him now. I know that this is a lot especially with Yuuki and all. You interfered where you shouldn't have and you will pay the consequences." - Cross said this with a sad face.  
"You do know that it is rude to talk about people behind their backs. Kaname-san, Cross-san."- came Kitsune's voice from the door.  
"Kitsune, you shouldn't be up, you should be resting." -Cross said as he ran over to Kitsune.  
"Kaname-san this has nothing to do with you, You will not have to look after me. Cross-san said things that he shouldn't have."- he said as he glared at the approaching Cross.  
"Kitsune, you know that all laws laid down by _them_ must be followed." - Cross said with a very worried expression.  
"Now, now, Cross-san who do you think _they_ are. I'm one of _them_." - he said.  
"Wha-What? When did this happen?"- Cross asked.  
"I signed a contract with _them_ and became one of _them._ I am one of the Five Royal Black Blood Vampire Lords." - he said with a mournful face.  
**What?! How could he be one of the five top vampire lords of the black bloods. I can't even get to that rank! Him some kid can be one of the Lords?!**  
"The Five Royal Black Blood Vampire Lords? You're one of them? How could you become one when you're not even a vampire?!"- I asked.  
"That's where you come in Kaname-san. I was told to be made a vampire by the other four lords by you. You are to be my creator and my demise." - He said with an emotionless face.

It depends on what mood I'm in when I'm writing

Pulled back like Neji from Naruto!

Yes you have a car!

(threw sharp object at Ryle) RC: wtf?! who threw that!?  
Hope you liked it message and review!


	2. Orders Complete

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, but I do own Kitsune!

Recap: Okay we left off where you applied yourself at Cross Academy and became a perfect. You were pushed by the crazed fan girls of the Night Class that you tried to woo. That just mad things worse and you got injured and taken to the infirmary by Zero-kun. He then took care of you wounds. He lost himself while tending to your wounds and bit you. Then Kaname-san came to your rescue throwing Zero-kun against the wall. The sight of that made you relive the memories of you father beating you.

When Kaname-san got through to you, you injected Zero-kun with a serum that should stop the process of reverting the a Level-E vampire. Which you once where but used the serum on yourself. After ward you passed out and Kaname-san went and told what happened to you and Zero-kun. Thats when you came to the room telling Cross-san and Kaname-san that you were one of the Five Royal Vampire Black Blood Lords. Also that little fact that Kaname-san saw to turn you into a vampire.

Story Start

Still Kaname's POV

"That's where you come in Kaname-san. I was told to be made a vampire by the other four lords by you. You are to be my creator and my demise." - He said with an emotionless face.

"I'm to be your sire!? Why would the Lords instruct that I be your sire!?" - I yelled at Kitsune-kun.

"I do not know myself. They simply said that I was to be sired by you Kaname-san." - Kitsune-kun said with a face of confusion.

Then there was a silence in the room, when there was an blood curdling scream that came from the infirmary. Kitsune's face went serious and then he just disappeared. I looked for him and found him no where. I then went to the infirmary to find that Kitsune was already there holding down Zero!?

"What's wrong with him!? and what happened here!?" - Cross-san asked as he came into the room.

"His blood is rejecting the serum as I thought it would. Kaname-san has Zero drank any blood of that of a pure blood!?" Kitsune asked me while restraining Zero.

"Yes" I answered.

At that moment Kitsune's face went emotionless as he grabbed the dagger from the floor and slit his wrist and put it to Zero's mouth. **What is he doing!?  
**  
"Kaname-san I need you to hold Zero down please and Cross-san I need you to get Yuki-san. She needs to give some of her blood as well!" - he said while restraining Zero.

"Why do you need Yuki's blood for this?" - I asked as Cross-san left the room.

"I know that she is a pure blood Kaname-san and since her vampire blood is dormant it will act as an agent and stop the hemorrhaging in his heart." - Kitsune said.

"How did you -?" - I began.

"Know that she was a pure blood...that's simple it's her smell."

**Her smell!?** Zero thrashing about soon stopped and he lay still.

"Maybe my blood was enough" - Kitsune said as he sat down on the bed next to his. I soon noticed that the cut the he had inflicted upon himself was now healed. **How is he not a vampire?  
**  
"How did your cut heal so fast?" - I asked as I looked at his face.

That's when I noticed that his eyes were hollow and empty like he was in a trace. The he snapped out of it just as Yuki and Cross-san came into the room.

"Alright I brought Yuki what do you need her to do?" - Cross-san asked

"I need her to come over here and slit her wrist."

Yuki looked surprised by what Kitsune said and hesitantly went over and slit her wrist. Flinching as she did so. Then Kitsune got up and slit his wrist again and grabbed Yuki's and put them together as if he was swapping blood with her.

"Thank you, Yuki you are not needed anymore." -Kitsune said.

"What about Zero-kun is he alright!?" - Yuki asked franticly.

"LEAVE NOW!?" - Kitsune yelled more like growled at Yuki.

Yuki fled the room not knowing what was going on. I then felt a weird aura and felt it coming from Kitsune. I looked to him to see him hunched over Zero. Then I saw that his eyes were red. **He's a vampire!?** Then he bit into Zero's neck. After a few minutes he gently took his fangs out of his neck and went to the bed next to Zero. His eyes where still red as he sat there looking at me, no, passed me at Cross-san!?

"Cross-san you must leave and forget what you saw." - I told him. He soon left and I went over to Kitsune.

"Kitsune-san, are you alright?" - I asked.

"No it seems that the time for me to become a vampire has come sooner then I originally calculated. You will have to turn me now or it will be too late!" - He said or more like growled.

"You know that I can't change a male into a vampire it goes against the rules!" - I said desperately.

"Well we don't have to worry about that since I am a female." - he...I mean she said. **I couldn't tell that she was a...she!?**

Kitsune collapsed onto the floor and cried out in pain. I ran to hi...her and asked her what I need to do since I never turned anyone before.

"You need to suck my blood till you feel there is barely any left, then I am to drink from you with my fangs." - She said with half closed eye's and irregular breathing, with her breaths evaporating in the air.

I looked at her neck and suddenly got that lustful urge to suck her dry but held it back. I pulled her into a comfortable position and pulled her head to the side.

"Are you ready? This will hurt if only for a little bit." - I said.

She nodded her head and turned her face away. I gently kissed her neck and searched for the vain that I wished to find then the blood lust over took me for a minute and I sunk my fangs into her without warning and heard her give a brief scream. Her blood tasted so sweet, even sweeter then the sweetest candy that you could think of, I was so good, and I kept drinking earning a moan from her sweet lips. I gained control of myself when she stopped struggling, feeling that she was losing her life to me. Oh the sweet thought of making her into one of myself and others I know. I soon pull my fangs from her throat and looked into her eye's...those beautiful eye's of hers that resemble that of burning ember. I pulled her to my neck and moved my head aside for her to take from me. I felt her move and sink her fangs into me. It felt heavenly to have her drink from me, and soon hear myself give a moan of pleasure as she drank from me. She soon gently took her fangs from my neck and gripped onto me snuggling close to me as she gave a purr of contentment. I looked down at the vampire that I had created and soon came to realize that I have fallen in love with the now youngest vampire in the world.

Your POV (This is your point of view from the beginning of the chapter!)

"That's where you come in Kaname-san. I was told to be made a vampire by the other four lords by you. You are to be my creator and my demise." - I said with an emotionless face

"I'm to be your sire!? Why would the Lords instruct that I be your sire!?" - Kaname-san yelled.

"I do not know myself. They simply said that I was to be sired by you Kaname-san." - I said with a face of confusion.

Then there was a silence in the room when there was an blood curdling scream that came from the infirmary. Kaname-san then looked to me and my face went serious and went to the infirmary. When I came into the room I saw that Zero-kun was thrashing around meaning that the serum wasn't working and his body was rejecting it. Kaname-san entered the room as I was holding Zero down thinking of what to do.

"What's wrong with him!? and what happened here!?" - Cross-san asked as he came into the room.

"His blood is rejecting the serum as I thought it would. Kaname-san has Zero drank any blood of that of a pure blood!?" I asked Kaname-san as I was restraining Zero.

"Yes" - He answered.

At that moment my face went emotionless as I grabbed the dagger from the floor and slit my wrist and put it to Zero's mouth. **I have to give him some of my blood and then I need to get some of a pure bloods. Kaname!? no I need him pure for my turning. Then who!? Yuki!! now I remember she's Kaname's sister!  
**  
"Kaname-san I need you to hold Zero down please and Cross-san I need you to get Yuki-san. She needs to give some of her blood as well!" - I said while restraining Zero.

"Why do you need Yuki's blood for this?" - Kaname asked as Cross-san left the room.

"I know that she is a pure blood Kaname-san and since her vampire blood is dormant it will act as an agent and stop the hemorrhaging in his heart." - I said.

"How did you -?" - Kaname began.

"Know that she was a pure blood...that's simple its her smell." - I said. Zero's thrashing about soon stopped and he lay still.

"Maybe my blood was enough" - I said as I sat down on the bed next to Zero's. I noticed my cut was now healed. **This is not good I need the serum and I used it on Zero!**

"How did your cut heal so fast?" - Kaname asked as he looked at my face.

That's when he noticed that my eyes were hollow and empty like I was in a trace. The I snapped out of it just as Yuki and Cross-san came into the room.

"Alright I brought Yuki what do you need her to do?" - Cross-san asked

"I need her to come over here and slit her wrist." - I said

Yuki looked surprised by what I said and hesitantly came over and slit her wrist. Flinching as she did so. Then I got up and slit my wrist again and grabbed Yuki's and put them together as if I was swapping blood with her.

"Thank you, Yuki you are not needed anymore." - I said feeling that I was losing control.

"What about Zero-kun is he alright!?" - Yuki asked franticly.

"LEAVE NOW!?" - I yelled more like growled at Yuki. **I can't keep this up much longer!**

Yuki fled the room not knowing what was going on. I was losing it and I had to filter in mine and Yuki's blood into Zero fast. Kaname looked to me to see me hunched over Zero. Then I bit into Zero's neck. After a few minutes I gently took my fangs out of his neck and went to the bed next to Zero. I knew my eyes where still red as I sat there feeing Kaname looking at me I felt the urge coming over me I knew I couldn't hold it mush longer. Then I looked passed Kaname-san to see Cross-san and the lust for blood grew stronger.

"Cross-san you must leave and forget what you saw." - Kaname told him. He soon left and he came over to me.

"Kitsune-san, are you alright?" - He asked.

"No it seems that the time for me to become a vampire has come sooner then I original calculated. You will have to turn me now or it will be too late!" - I said or more like growled.

"You know that I can't change a male into a vampire it goes against the rules!" - He said desperately.

"Well we don't have to worry about that since I am a female." - He said sadly. **This boy hadn't realize I was a female yet!?** I yelled in my head infuriated.

I collapsed onto the floor and cried out in pain. Kaname ran over to me and asked me what he need to do since he never turned anyone before.

"You need to suck my blood till you feel there is barely any left, then I am to drink from you with my fangs." - I said with half closed eye's and irregular breathing, with my breaths evaporating in the air.

He looked at my neck I could see his blood lust kick in as my vision began to fade.

"Are you ready? This will hurt if only for a little bit." - He said before I passed out.

Reader: Don't you dare stop!  
Ryle Culler: Sorry too late!  
Kaname: You are just...weird  
Ryle Culler: Say one more word and I'll delete your ass!  
Kitsune: Great you just had to piss her off!!  
Kaname: She started it! (pointed at Ryle)  
Ryle Culler: (Finger inches to the delete button)  
Kaname: I'm sorry I didn't mean to say anything I swear!  
Ryle Culler: Don't you just love being the writer of stories! Every thing and everyone is at your mercy!(Que evil laughter)  
Kitsune: (sweat drop) Hope you enjoyed reading, please tell us if you liked it and review!


	3. Waking A New

Ryle Culler: I'm sorry that I haven't update in so long! I just haven't had any ideas! I'm in my Junior year in High school and things are getting hectic! I'll try to keep things updated! I hope you like this chapter, and I'm sorry that it is so short, bur it is better than nothing! Please enjoy!

Kaname: Ryle does not own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters! She does own Kitsune Tsukinomori!

* * *

Chapter 3: Waking A New

I woke to find myself in my room. I sat up and looked around to find that I was the only one in the room. I could feel that I was different somehow just didn't know how it was different. I moved my legs over to the side of the bed and got up. I walked into the bathroom connected to my room. I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes looked the same (remember your eyes were red from the start) and my hair looked disheveled. I grabbed my brush and began to brush my hair.

Once I got it brushed out I brushed my teeth. I found that my fangs caused a problem brushing my teeth the way I normally do. After I finished brushing my teeth I went back into the room and changed into my school uniform. I looked at the clock to find that it was only 2:00 P.M. I decided to go to the headmaster's office and ask him about my classes. I looked around my room to see if I needed to straiten anything before I left. Finding nothing I grabbed my bag and room key.

While I was walking down the hall I noticed that I could hear everything that is going on around me. I continued to walk down the hall I saw Yuuki at the end of the hall. *She must be on perfect duty* I thought while walking up to her.

"Hey Yuuki-san." – I said. She turned and looked at me.

"Oh hey Kitsune-kun , what are you doing here, are you sick, you weren't in your classes?" – Yuuki-san asked.

"No I am fine I just won't be attending Day classes anymore." – I asked.

"What do you mean?" – Yuuki-san.

"Exactly what I said, I won't be attending the Day class anymore." – I said.

"But for what reason?" – Yuuki-san asked.

"I'm a vampire now!" – I yelled.

"What do you mean you're a vampire Kistune-kun? You look like a human to me!" – She told me.

"Well it doesn't really matter now does it!?" – I yelled walking away from her.

If I didn't get away from her now I might just slit her throat! I continued to walk down the hall. There were too many people went outside to the barn. As I walked out into the sun I felt as if the sun was baking me alive! My skin was burning! I quickly made my way to the barn. Once I made it inside I felt loads better. I went over to Lily, the supposed violent horse. She just didn't like certain people, and that turned out to be most people. I went to pet her when I felt someone behind me. I turned around to find Zero-san.

"Hey Zero-san how are you doing?" – I asked.

"I feel much better and I don't feel hungry at all, what is in that serum you gave me?" – He asked.

"I can't tell you that Zero-san, I can't be having secrets leaking from my company, that would bring bad omens." – I said.

* * *

Ryle Culler: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the new chapter a head! Please rate and review!


	4. Authors Note

**Sorry to tell you kiddies but this is not a chapter update. IS STRIKING AGAINST US. WE NEED TO STRIKE BACK!**

**Most know of the scheme brewing up with FF staff where they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc).**

**So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business.**

**SPREAD THE WORD!**

**Also, if you haven't already, visit the following website and join us in our petition:**

**www. change petitions/ fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction -of -fanfiction- net Copy and paste this into all your story updates, communities and forums.**

**Thanks!**


	5. Unknown Enemy

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight but I do own Kitsune and anyone else I add!

Last time: I woke up in my dorm room in the night class dorms. I went to go the Headmaster's office but found that being around the `humans' was too much so I went to the barn. Only to run into Zero. He asked me what was in the serum I gave him, but couldn't tell him.

I looked at Zero and then I felt a presence in the barn. I looked around but found nothing that I could see. Looking at Zero I found that he sensed it too. Lily then gave a loud cry. Looking over to her I found that there was a level-E vampire standing there looking at us. I saw Zero pull out his bloody rose gun and I pulled out my gun as well. I loaded it with special bullets I made at my company. Once done loading my gun I found that Zero was firing at the level-E vampire. It dodged a few of the bullets then disappeared and reappeared right behind Zero. Now that he was not a level-E anymore his efficiency went down so he's not as fast as he was before. I pointed my gun at the vampire but found that he moved again. He was now in front of Zero. He was planning to kill Zero! I jumped at the vampire knocking him and myself to the ground. Then he flung me off and I hit the stall door in front of Lily making her jump back in surprise. Getting up I found that the level-E vampire had Zero's arm behind his back and was about the bite Zero's neck. I found myself between a rock and a hard place. Should I use my powers that I know nothing about or should I shoot the vampire and chance hitting Zero. Either way there was a big chance that Zero would get hurt.

I decided that I will use my power's. I concentrated on the level-E vampire. A few minutes passed and nothing happened. I felt my heart drop in my chest as I watched the vampires fangs get closer to Zero's neck. I found myself getting angry. Next thing I know the vampire burst into flames and Zero drops to the ground holding his arm. The level-E looked at me and pulled out a gun. But it wasn't until I looked up after checking Zero did I know that he was pointing it at Zero. I looked around for my gun but I couldn't find it anywhere. Where was it. That's when I noticed that my gun was on the other side of the barn. The level-E fired the gun and out of instinct I threw myself in front of Zero. The next thing I know I looking into Zero's silver eyes and find them widened in surprise. Then came searing white hot pain erupt from my shoulder. It was then that I became enraged and I felt myself black out.

Zero's POV

The level-E was just about to shoot me when Kitsune threw himself in front of me and took the bullet in my sted. I felt my eyes widen in surprise. Looking into Kitsune's eyes I saw then erupt in flames. Then he vanished before my eyes. `Where did he go?' He then appeared behind the level-E and raised his hand in the air just before bringing it down upon the unsuspecting vampire. Kitsunes nails left long red curving lines down the back of the level-E. The level-E dropped to the ground in surprise. But when I looked to Kitsune, his eyes looked like that of a wild animal thirsting for blood. He raised him hand to his mouth and licked a little bit of blood from one of his fingers. He then grimaced and spit the blood back out. He then looked at the vampire laying on the ground and spoke.

"Fithly, little insect. They will soon die out once I get rid of then once and for all. Then once the pests are out of the way the humans will no longer be in danger. And vampires and humans will finaly live together in peace." - He said as he smirked.

He then fell forward onto the ground. I rushed to him and found that he was only sleeping. Using all of that power he used must have warn him out. It was then that I realized that Kitsune was just turned into a vampire last night and was allready able to use his powers. That's unheard of, even for purebloods. Never in the history of vampires has one been able to use their powers so soon after their birth. I have to warn Headmaster Cross about this. Kitsune could become a dangerous threat. But one thing that is really bothering me is what that level-E vampire was doing here. Was he here for Kitsune?

I picked Kitsune up and headed to the infermary. After I drop off Kitsune I must let Headmaster cross know of what happened. Walking to the door of the barn I found that Kaname was walking over to me.

"Zero what happened to Kitsune is she allright?" - He asked.

"Yeah we just got attacked by a level-E vampire." - I said as I walked past him.

Before I got too far he grabbed my arm and turned me so that I was facing him.

"I'll take Kitsune to the Night dorms, while you go tell Headmaster Cross what happened." - He said taking Kitsune from my arms.

I nodded my head and ran to Headmaster Cross's office.

Kaname's POV

I looked at Zero's retreating form and then lowered my gazed to Kitsune that lay in my arms. Her face glowed with the moon's rays making its seem perfect. I shook my head. `I can not think of these things' I scolded myself. I turned away from the barn and made my way back to the Night dorms.

? POV

I watched as that pureblood Kuran carried away my target. It seems that the head of Trinity Technologies is better then I original thought. My level-E was defeated quicker then I originaly planned. I will have to think of something else. I wil also have to find my targets weakness and it seems to be her friends but I feel that there is something else that would seal her damise. You wait Kitsune, you will pay for what you have done!

Sorry but I have to end it here!

What new powers has Kitsune gained and what has she lost of her humanity? Who is this person that wishes to get revenge on Kitsune and what feelings does Kaname have that he is hiding? Now that Zero is human will her want to be turned back into a vampire in his desperate attempt to discover his true feels for the girls who has caught his interest?

Stay tuned for more next time in Black Bloods!

Please review and message me or there will be no more of this story! I mean it!


End file.
